Estoy harta de ser buena
by Ladyalley
Summary: Decidio dar un cambio total a su simple y monotona vida, ahora se junta con las chicas mas rebeldes e inconformistas de hogwarts.Pero que paso con la Hermione que todos creian conocer?
1. Default Chapter

Declaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, el fic es una adaptación del libro 'Estoy cansada de ser buena... pero que cansador es ser mala'

Capítulo 1 

Era noviembre, el lunes después del día de acción de Gracias, y Hermione Granger estaba delante del cuarto de baño, mirándose el pelo de un color violeta tremebundo. En el suelo había dos de las toallas amarillas de su madre, manchadas con franjas violetas, y la caja de un tinte para el pelo- AZABACHE, decía en la etiqueta- con la foto de una mujer de larga, negra y brillante cabellera. Pero no violeta.

Era el color del que, dos días antes de acción de gracias, se había teñido el pelo Hiedra: azabache. Hiedra, una nueva alumna y ya era el miembro más influyente del Club de Hogwarts, donde Hermione cursaba su sexto curso. No eran amigas. De hecho, hasta esa mañana en el lavabo de chicas, Hiedra nunca le había dirigido la palabra. En cambio esa mañana, mientras Herms se lavaba las manos mirándose en el espejo, Hiedra le había dicho:

¡Hola!-Y le había pedido un cigarrillo.

Ahora no tengo – había dicho Hermione, pese a no haber fumado en toda su vida. Era la respuesta perfecta para Hiedra: daba a entender que en otro momento su pudo haber tenido uno a mano.

Qué color de pelo tan bonito- había añadido Hermione con la esperanza de romper el hielo, ya que en todo Hogwarts no había ninguna chica a la que no le apeteciera ser amiga de Hiedra, según dicen su nombre real era Marizza Rossini, la presidenta del Club.

Gracias- había dicho Hiedra, mirándose al espejo- AZABACHE. Así se llama o al menos es lo que dice en la caja del tinte

Ahora era por la tarde, y en casa de Hermione no había nadie aparte de su hermano menor, Josh .

Hermione entró sin llamar en la habitación de Josh y se lo encontró en la cama con Crookshanks, el gato de la casa, al que aprisionaba bajo su brazo. Josh abrió los ojos como platos.

No lo digas. Ya sé que es horrible- dijo Hermione, tocándose el flequillo violeta.- Por si no te diste cuenta me lo teñi.- Tendría que haberme quedado negro.

Te aconsejo que te lo quites antes que llegue mamá de la compra- dijo Josh con una mueca-. ¡ La verdad es que da asco!

Y ¿qué quieres que haga?-replicó ella, examinándose el pelo en el espejo de cuerpo completo del armario-. ¿Cortármelo o qué?

¿Por qué no haces que recupere su color natural?

¡Es que el castaño es patético! Por eso había decidido teñírmelo.

Pues tíñetelo de un color normal. No sé... ¡de rubio!

Quizá sea mejor pardo. En la sección de productos para el pelo del supermercado tenían uno que se llamaba así y no estaba mal.

Pues... vamos ahora mismo al supermercado- propuso Josh, poniéndose la chaqueta.

En la pizarra de la cocina, la señora Granger había escrito lo siguiente:

HE IDO DE COMPRAS.

VUELVO A LAS SEIS

BESOS, M.

Justo debajo Hermione escribió:

HEMOS IDO A COMPRAR MATERIAL ESCOLAR.

H. Y J.

Se puso el anorak de esquiar, colocándose la capucha para el pelo, y siguió a Josh por la puerta trasera.

Odio Hogwarts- dijo, mientras recorrían las calles a oscuras

Ni que lo digas- contesto Josh, apesadumbrado -. Hoy mi día fue un desastre.

¡Pero al menos tú tienes amigos! Yo ni uno. Todos están en algún grupo. Además Harry y Ron están ocupados con sus novias y no tengo amigos. Cero.

En realidad del único grupo del que Hermione deseaba formar parte era del Club, pero estaba segura de que jamás la invitarían a ingresar. El Club era el grupo más cool de Hogwarts. Sus socias eran famosas por su lealtad recíproca y por su desprecio hacia cualquiera autoridad, sobre todo padres, profesores y policías. Ser reconocían por su manera de vestir y llevaban tatuajes auténticos, además de piercings en las orejas, la nariz, los labios o en el ombligo. Una vez, al cambiarse después de la clase de vuelo, Hermione había visto la bolita plateada en el ombligo de Hiedra. Las integrantes del club se teñían el pelo y vestían con ropa muggle por ejemplo se ponían faldas súper ajustadas, junto con tops minúsculos que dejaban al aire una franja de piel desnuda, justo encima de la cintura. Llevaban zapatos con plataforma, fumaban y tenían una manera de hablar especial: susurraban, como si siempre tuviera algún secreto que decirse. Lo principal, sin embargo, era que excluían a cualquier persona que no fuera del grupo.

Lo que Hermione más admiraba era su valor. Le gustaba que cambiasen de nombre, como en el caso de Hiedra, que había pasado por las buenas de Marizza Rossini a Hiedra. Eran valientes, atrevidas y rebeldes; no tenían miedo a nada, y Hermione Granger que siempre había sido buena y obediente de pronto ardía en deseos de convertirse en una de ellas.

En Hogwarts había otros grupos, por ejemplo el de los deportistas, que abarcaba al equipo de Quidittch, los bailarines, los artistas y los miembros del coro. También estaban los " normales" – así llamados con desprecio por las miembros del Club- que incluían a los buenos alumnos, que tenían buena fama y respetaban las reglas hasta ese momento Hermione había formado parte de ese grupo.

El club, sin embargo, era otra cosa. Solo se entraba por invitación, jamás por las buenas, y tenía reglas muy estrictas, que exigían el mismo comportamiento en todas sus socias, como si formaran parte de la misma familia y se imitaran recíprocamente en gestos y maneras de vestir y hablar.

Hermione estaba totalmente convencida de que las opiniones del Club eran valoradas, temidas y admiradas por todas las chicas de Hogwarts. Por dentro, se moría de ganas de ingresar en él.

Hasta hacía pocos meses, Hermione llevaba una vida normal, monótona y aburrida, Se despertaba temprano, se ponía su uniforme y bajaba a desayunar con sus padres, encantados de estar en su compañía. Luego, acompañada por Josh o por Harry y Ron, iba a Hogwarts donde su jornada consistía en sacar buenas notas y recibir elogios en todas las asignaturas. Hasta en el verano había llegado a tener una especie de novio, Ron. Él y Hermione hablaban a la hora de comer y volvían juntos a casa. Pero no funciono, él se consiguió otra novia y ella siguió su vida, a veces hablaban, pero pareciera que él y Harry la evitaran.

En consecuencia su vida hasta entonces había sido tranquila. Hacía los deberes deprisa después de cenar, se acostaba, se quedaba dormida y se despertaba de buen humor.

Hasta que llegó el verano. Un día, un martes a principios de agosto, antes de empezar el sexto curso, se sorprendió en el espejo de la habitación de su madre, y se quedo de piedra, ella sabía que pasaría a decir verdad hace mucho tiempo debió de haber pasado todas sus amigas lo habían atravesado pero aun así no reconocía la imagen que tenía delante. Con sus pantalones cortos de jean, su camiseta blanca y su coleta de caballo, con broche color lavanda, parecía otra persona no la Hermione del día anterior.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Primero que nada mil gracias por los review que me enviaron de verdad me alegraron el día, no pude actualizar por algunos problemas personales. Pero aquí estoy luego de mil años o.óUu.

Rosa Negra DYC: Hola nena! Leí tu fic y te deje un review nn, gracias por los comentarios acerca del fic.

M1R4ND4: Hi girl! A mi tmb me cae súper Hiedra, realmente disfruto ese personaje, además creo que todos tenemos a una Hiedra en nuestras escuelas.

Laura Malfoy: Muñeca mil gracias por tu opinión sobre el fic realmente me puso muy feliz tu review nOn.

Marla-sly: Puedo recomendarte " Juegos de seducción" de Cherry- sere, "Cambio de Bando" de konny tmb esta " Pareja Perfecta" aunque en ese fic Herms no cambia 9.9. Espero que te hayan servido estas recomendaciones.

Ariel Magdur: Que onda, nena? Gracias por tu review n.n.

Era como verse en los espejos deformantes de un parque de atracciones. En lugar de cuadrada, era rectangular. Su cara presentaba una forma extraña, más larga que antes de acostarse, más afilada y mayor, como si la niña de antes se hubiera escapado por la noche y la sustituyera aquella chica feúcha.

Bajó a desayunar de mal humor. Cuando su madre le preguntó qué pasaba, contestó:

-No te importa.

Cuando su padre le dijo que no tenía intención de tolerar crisis de adolescencia , adoptó una expresión de mortal aburrimiento y dijo que en ese caso no tenía inconveniente en marcharse.

A partir de aquel día en adelante, el verano quedó partido en dos: de un lado estaba la vida vivida por Hermione Granger desde su nacimiento, y del otro una nueva, completamente distinta. Ya no se sentía ni en armonía con su propio cuerpo. Estaba en guerra con el mundo, y lo demostraba con miradas torvas a sus padres durante la cena, o encerrándose con llave en su habitación y poniendo música a todo volumen. Siempre se sentía vagamente infeliz, con una sensación de opresión, una angustia constante a la altura del estómago.

Tenía la impresión de haberse tirado desde un trampolín en un lago, como los de esos lugares a los que iba con su familia en verano. El agua, sin embargo, no dejaba de alejarse, mientras ella caía agitando los brazos en el aire frío y pataleando como una loca.

Al llegar al supermercado, Hermione compró dos cajas de tinte pardo, por si no bastaba con una para tapar el violeta, y el último número de _Corazón de bruja, _con un artículo sobre cabello y tintes.

-¿Cuál te gusta más? –le preguntó a Josh mientras hacían cola en la caja, enseñándole una foto con seis peinados diferentes.

Josh miró la foto y negó con la cabeza.

-Parece que todas tengan náuseas –contestó.

-Se me ha ocurrido hacerme un peinado punk... - dijo Herms pagando la revista y el tinte.

-Pero ¿por qué haces todo esto? –le preguntó Josh

-Estoy harta de ser igual que siempre, pero no tengo las ideas claras –se sinceró Herms- ¿Sabes qué? Hoy Hiedra, la chica que te dije, me ha dirigido la palabra en el lavabo.

-Será que quiere hacerse amiga tuya.

-Es posible.

La señora Granger había vuelto de la compra y estaba en la cocina preparando pasta con salsa para cenar, mientras el señor Granger, de pie y con las manos en los bolsillos, miraba las noticias de la tarde. A esa hora, el pelo de Hermione ya era de color pardo, con algunos ( pocos) restos de violeta.

-No está mal- dijo Josh, viéndola secárselo-. En todo caso no es horrendo.

-¿Cómo me ves con la coleta así?

-Bien –contestó él, encogiéndose de hombros-. Parece de fox terrier.

Hermione sacudió el pelo; estaba satisfecha de sí misma.

-Me encantan los fox terrier. Es mi raza preferida. Con diferencia.

Al principio nadie se atrevió a hacer comentarios sobre su pelo, aunque su madre arqueo las cejas e intercambió con su padre una mirada cómplice.

Esa tarde, el interés del matrimonio se concentraba en el día escolar de Josh. Josh dijo que todo había ido a la perfección, aunque Hermione sabía que no era verdad. A la larga la atención se centró en ella.

-¿ Y tú, señorita?¿Qué me cuentas?- preguntó el señor Granger, fingiendo no haber reparado en su color de pelo.

-Nada especial- contesto Hermione que se estaba entrenando en dar respuestas secas.

-¿Qué tal el colegio?- inquirió la señora Granger

-Fatal.

-¿No tendrían que haber llegado las notas? – preguntó el señor Granger-. Josh nos trajo las suyas antes del día de Acción de Gracias.

-No creo que tarden – dijo Hermione. Viendo que sus padres la miraban, añadió-: No serán todas buenas. Lo digo por si lo esperabais.

-No esperamos que solo saques buenas notas, cielo- dijo su madre

-Es posible que sean muy pocas –dijo Hermione, sabiendo que podían limitarse perfectamente a una.

El señor Granger extendió el brazo y le tiró la coleta.

-¿Qué, ahora vas a la moda?- preguntó.

-No sé por qué lo dices –contestó Hermione imperturbable-. Solo me lo he recogido.

-Y teñido- añadió tristemente la señora Granger.

-De color pardo –dijo Hermione como sí tal cosa-. Se llama así

Después de cenar, subió a su habitación arrastrando la bolsa con los libros de pociones y herbología, que no tenía intención de abrir. En la cama había dos toallas amarillas con franjas violetas, las que había dejado en el suelo del cuarto de baño. Al lado encontró un mensaje de su madre escrito con rotulador violeta en papel a rayas:

POR FAVOR, LAVA LAS TOALLAS

HASTA QUE VUELVAN A SER AMARILLAS.

TU –ANTES ADORADA- MAMÁ.

El martes Hermione llegó tarde al colegio. Siguió durmiendo después de que sonara el despertador y luego discutió con su madre porque no quería desayunar.

-¡Aunque solo sea un plátano! –dijo la señora Granger.

-No tengo hambre- la cortó Hermione, cogiendo al vuelo su bolso y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Su madre la siguió, plátano y yogur en mano, entre comentarios sobre el potasio y el nivel de glucosa de la sangre.

-No tengo hambre- masculló ella. Justo antes de llegar a la puerta, entró su padre con las notas en la mano.

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo muy serio el señor Granger.


	3. Chapter 3

Acá va el tercer capítulo, es un poco más largo que el anterior espero que les guste xD

-Llego tarde- dijo Hermione-. Lo comentamos en la cena.

El señor Granger no tenía la menor intención de comentarlo en la cena, y Hermione lo sabía así que de mala gana se sentó en un sillón del hall y miro fijamente hacía adelante.

-Estas notas son preocupantes dijo el señor Granger con una calma extraña en la voz. Precia que en cualquiera momento fuera a estallar en una cólera volcánica, como ya había ocurrido otras veces. Saco las notas y las dejó en la rodilla de Hermione. Todos sietes menos un diez en transformaciones y un 9 en Aritmatcia.

-¿Preocupante?- preguntó Hermione, como sí no tuviera idea a lo que se refería.

-Hermione, tú siempre sacabas buenas notas en todas las asignaturas –le dijo su padre-. Cuando alguien cambia, siempre es motivo de preocupación.

-Cambiar es normal.- Hermione fijo su mirada en la puerta.

-Pero no tanto-dijo el señor Granger-. Aquí solo hay sietes. Eso no es típico de ti.

-¿Tú qué sabes qué es típico y qué no es típico? Ya no soy la misma persona.- Hermione se paro y abrió la puerta y se dirigió al colegio, no se volvió ni una sola vez, aunque casi no pudiera respirar y temblase. Era la primera vez que le contestaba así a si padre.

Al llegar a Hogwarts, vio la " Lista de los mejores alumnos" que habían colgado y, por costumbre, se detuvo a echar un vistazo, buscando entre los alumnos que empezaban por la G; no porque albergara la menor esperanza de encontrar su nombre, o lo deseara, sino porque era la primera vez, que no figuraba entre los mejores, y tuvo un momento de tristeza.

Solo se dio cuenta de la presencia de Draco Malfoy al volverse. Lo tenía tan cerca que habría podido sentir su aliento en el cuello.

-Estas en la lista ¿verdad?... como siempre –preguntó él

-Lo dudo –contestó Herms.

-Yo no he salido este año... estoy interesado en otras cosas- dijo él, que se había apoyado a su lado, en la pared.

Draco Malfoy, llamado Draco a secas, era, que Hermione supiera, el chico más guapo de todo slytherin y probablemente de todo el colegio, Draco Malfoy ese año había sido más amable con ella y no la había vuelto a llamar " sangre sucia" desde que empezo su sexto curso, pero tampoco eran amigos. Tenía mala fama y todos sabían que se había hecho un tatuaje de cuervo negro en el antebrazo derecho. Hermione nunca lo había visto fumar en el colegio, pero se fijo en la cajetilla roja que se veía asomada en su pantalón, que había notado porque Draco tenía su túnica medio abierta. Además por comentarios oídos sabía que tenía un mechero con su nombre grabado regalo de su fan número uno, Pansy Parkinson

-¿Salías con Pansy?.- No se le ocurrió anda más.

-No realmente, es insoportable-dijo Draco, inclinándose tanto que le rozó el brazo.

-Debe de ser fatal tener que soportarla –declaró ella más que nada por decir algo.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Sobreviviré.- Miró la lista buscando la G.-Aquí no hay ningún Granger.

Hermione no supo que decir. Al final optó por la verdad, es decir, que siempre había sido lista, pero que ya no lo era. A Draco, la respuesta le hizo reír.

-¿Conoces a Hiedra?- preguntó ella.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

-Si, por mi madre es amiga de la de ella, siempre se andaba portando mal

-Vaya- dijo Hermione, con ganas de parecer enrollada-, que habréis sido novios.

-La verdad es que no, con Hiedra no –contestó él, sonriendo-. Oye, ¿por qué no quedamos mañana en "Embishion?"- preguntó, mientras le dirigió una sonrisa peculiar, asimétrica, que hizo aparecer un profundo hoyuelo en su barbilla.- Pasaré a las siete y media a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla.

-Bueno –dijo ella con calma, fingiendo que hablar con Malfoy era lo más normal del mundo-. Vale.

Él le dio en el hombro un golpecito amistoso y, tras doblar la esquina de la biblioteca, desapareció.

Hiedra apareció de pronto y siguió a Hermione, que se dirigía a la primera clase del día: Historia de la magia.

-¿Te has teñido el pelo?- preguntó, alcanzándola-. Te queda bien.

-Gracias

-Pardo, ¿no?

Hermione asintió.

-Siéntate a mi lado –dijo Hiedra, indicando los lugares al fondo de la clase-. La profesora es un perro –añadió, mirando con ojos hostiles a la profesora, más seca que un clavo-. ¿Me equivoco, o te he visto hablar con Draco? –preguntó.

-Sí.

-No sabía que fueran amigos.- Hiedra abrió la bolsa y le ofreció una rana de chocolate.

-No, no somos amigos. Solo nos hemos dicho cuatro frases.

Hiedra puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ya. Típico de Draco. Supongo que te ha propuesto salir.

-No, salir no –contesto Hermione, dejando apoyados los libros de Historia de la magia-. Me ha pedido quedar mañana en un bar, antes de clase.

-Pues no te hagas demasiadas ilusiones –dijo Hiedra.

-Tranquila, que no me hago ninguna –dijo Herms, a la defensiva-. Al pedírmelo he pensado: ¿Por qué no? 

-Exacto. Yo, si no tuviera novio, haría lo mismo –dijo Hiedra, lanzando una mueca a la espalda de la profesora-. Pero ojo con Draco, ¿eh? Está bueno, pero dicen que abandona a las chicas que no se prestan a nada.

-¿Prestarse a qué?

-Ya me entiendes.-Hiedra miró a Hermione como si fuera idiota perdida-. Estar juntos

-Ah, sí- dijo Herms, a pesar de que no estaba segura de haber entendido a qué se refería Hiedra con la expresión estar juntos . Debía de tratarse de sexo. Ella había visto la colección de películas y revistas de Harry y Ron con titulares del tipo No te arriesgues a llevarla a casa o El lugar del placer , y anteriormente había tenido conversaciones sobre sexo con su madre, pero nunca había hecho nada. Ni siquiera lo había pensado.

-No te preocupes-dijo-, que a los chicos como Draco ya los conozco.

Era mentira, naturalmente. Aparte de Josh, los únicos chicos a los que conocía de verdad eran Harry y Ron.

La profesora pidió hablar con Hermione al final de la clase.

-¿Problemas?- pregunto Hiedra.

-Puede. Aún no he entregado el trabajo de sociales.

-Ni tú ni nadie. Yo no, en todo caso-repuso Hiedra

-He sacado un seis –dijo Hermione.

-No te preocupes. Historia de la magia es una asignatura inútil.

Hermione recogió los libros y se acerco a la profesora.

-Hasta luego- le dijo a Hiedra.

-¿Nos vemos después de comer en el campo de quidditch?

-Genial –dijo Herms entusiasmada.

Al llegar al campo de quidditch se encontró a Hiedra. Era una tarde despejada y fría, pero Hiedra no llevaba abrigo.

-Comes despacio. Hace horas que estoy aquí-Miró a su alrededor-. Buscaba a Draco para darle los cigarrillos que olvido ayer en mi casa, pero aún no ha salido.- Saco un paquete- ¿quieres uno?- Sonrió y volvió a guardarlo.

-¿Draco va a verte muy a menudo? –pregunto Hermione, con tono indiferente, tratando de cambiar de tema.

Hiedra se encogió de hombros.

-Bastante. Dos o tres veces por semana, si no tengo compromisos en el Club.-Arqueó las cejas-. No te creas que es mi novio, ¿eh?

-No lo creía-dijo Hermione, apoyándose en el muro al lado de ella-. Ni se me había pasado por la cabeza.

-Porque no lo es. Le conozco de toda la vida, y nos parecemos bastante. Mi madre nos llama mala hierba .

-Me ha dicho que se conocen.

-No tenemos secretos. Me lo cuenta prácticamente todo.

Saludó a dos chicas que pasaban por ahí y les enseñó el pulgar abajo.

-Son Anastasia y Mustang. Solemos fumar por aquí después de comer, pero hoy prefiero hablar contigo.

Hiedra sonrió efusivamente a Hermione, como si acabara de decidir que valía la pena conocerla.


End file.
